


Happy Birthday

by sarenka



Series: Delrin & Mira [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Gentle femdom, Happy Sex, Married Couple, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Squirting, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, sweet dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarenka/pseuds/sarenka
Summary: Mira and Delrin celebrate his birthday at the inn.NSFW for 2020 Dragon Age Lovers Prompts
Relationships: Delrin Barris/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Delrin & Mira [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626658
Comments: 20
Kudos: 27





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW.
> 
> Please read the tags - the work is very explicit.

Delrin’s tongue tasted sweet, like a glass of wine he had with dinner. They had celebrated his birthday in the company of others, but now Mira finally led to him to the privacy of their small bedroom at the inn, warmed by the glowing fire, with a proper bed in the middle of it and a leather armchair by the fireplace. 

“Mhm,” he groaned, kissing her greedily, holding her in a firm grip as his hands moved across the small of her back. 

He was already hard, just from the kisses and her light touches, and so eager. She sensed it in every move he made, but he was so very wrong if he thought that she hadn’t planned more for tonight. 

His shirt went flying across the room, and Mira laughed, untying his breeches. Her fingers might have trembled the first time she had done it, but now she was practiced and sure of herself, and he could not move faster, so willing to get naked, to get his hands back on her body. 

“On the chair,” she whispered, pressing against him gently, and he listened, still kissing her lips, gently grabbing a fistful of her hair.

No distractions, she reminded herself, when he buried his face into her neck, licking and sucking. It would be so easy to give in, but some things were worth the wait.

“You’re still dressed,” he complained, his fingers exploring underneath her shirt, touching the edge of her brassiere.

“Close your eyes,” she demanded. 

“Really?” he lifted his eyebrow, smirking. 

“Really,” she claimed his lips once again, almost unable to pull away. 

Those perfect, soft lips that she would never get enough of. There was so much anticipation written onto his face, and Mira grinned, heart thudding, because even though nothing about this was entirely new, there was still some vulnerability within her confidence.

“Don’t peak,” she warned, and his smiled widened.

He wouldn’t. In some ways, her husband was always a very appropriate, dutiful man.

Undressing quickly, she pulled out the sheer nightgown she had tucked underneath the pillow and put it on, nothing else. Would he remember? She wore it the first time he had seen her naked, the first time he had touched her, just over a couple months ago. So much had happened since. 

The room was not that warm, despite the fire, but her skin felt as it got set aflame, hot, burning already, and they had done nothing yet. To be honest, Mira was nervous, because tonight she wanted to be a little bolder, now that they weren’t bound to their small tent. 

“Before you open your eyes and see me,” she started, “I—Well. You’re not allowed touch me until I say so, all right?”

He dipped his fingers into the leather armrest; and oh, she certainly noticed. 

“Is that so?”

“Yes,” she took a step closer. “Tonight, you listen to me and I take care of you. You can watch, but you can’t touch, for now.”

“What if I don’t listen?”

“We stop,” she did not hesitate, although truthfully, Mira knew she would cave in within seconds. “But I have faith in you. You are… so _very good_ at following directions.”

“I am _very good_ at a lot of things,” he murmured in this soft, sultry tone that never failed to send little jolts of pleasure down her spine.

“We shall see about that,” she teased, making him laugh. “Open your eyes.”

“ _Oh_ ,” his breath hitched as he looked at her, standing right in front of him, their knees almost touching.

He shifted his hands a little, and before Mira could remind him the rules, he grabbed onto the leather once again. Yes, indeed, for someone who gave out orders for a living, Delrin was very good at obeying them, too. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he feasted on the sight of her body.

How could just being looked at make her feel so desirable, and yet so comfortable? 

“Do you like it?” she asked, sitting on his lap, placing her hand at the back of his neck, feeling the heat of his skin. She rolled her hips and brushed against his erection, eliciting a delicious and frustrated moan. 

“You’re such a fucking tease.”

“You haven’t answered my question,” she purred, any awkwardness replaced by the excitement fluttering inside.

“Sure I do,” he groaned, as she moved her lips very close to his, enough to feel his breath. “Did you think I wouldn’t recognize it? I got it for you. You wore it the first night in Jader, and believe me, I remember _everything_. Weren’t you so sweet and eager?”

“Who’s a tease now?” she kissed his bearded jawline, slowly, until she reached his ear and nibbled on it, all while running her hands against his strong shoulders and arms, his muscles tensing at the prospect of things to come. 

He could say whatever he wanted, but Mira knew that Delrin loved being touched, and wanted, and teased, and he loved for her to lead, too, at least from time to time. His breathing deepened, his skin turned hotter to the touch, his cock begged for attention. 

There was no doubt in her mind he enjoyed it very much. 

She kneeled on the floor, trailing wet, slow kissing on his chest and stomach. How did he always smell so good? It was not just his perfume, green, woodsy and fresh, but the scent of his body that never failed to stir her desire.

“Fuck,” he groaned when his erection kept pressing between the valley on her breasts.

This was torture for her too, just waiting to be touched, to feel his yearning, so evident to her eyes. Mira could tell that Delrin was trembling a bit, holding onto that armchair like a lifeline when she licked his abdomen. 

There was no way to deny his strength. He was tall, so much taller than her, and a true fighter, with battle scars marring his body. A confident man who rarely seemed flustered.

It was intoxicating to see him like that, a wreck at her mercy, and yet, at the same time, so open and trusting. There was no struggle to let go, he just let it happen. 

“What would you like?”

“Whatever you want, honey,” he replied; sweet and good, and a liar.

“Really?,” she whispered innocently, his cock touching her cheek. “No special requests? Nothing comes to mind?”

Whatever willpower he had, it would come crumbling.

“Do you want me to beg?” he gritted, shaking a little.

“It’s polite to say ‘please’.”

“Mira, _please_.” 

“Yes?”

“ _Please_. I want my cock in your mouth.”

*************************  
Sweet fucking Andraste.

It was delightfully naughty watching Mira, her eyes locked on his, her perfect lips moving on his cock, her hands playing with his balls. That flimsy lacy thing somehow made her seem more naked, not less; her breasts visible through the sheerness of the fabric. He was dying to touch her, to stroke her cheek or to roll her nipples between his fingers, but no, he couldn’t do it. Not without her permission.

“You look so fucking hot,” he moaned. “I want to touch you.”

“Nuh-uh,” she vocalized, mouth full, denying his request, and the frustration blended with arousal because all this sweet torture would lead to something _so very good_ later.

“Oh, Mira,” he smacked his lips. “It feels so good, honey. You’re so good.”

That look of eagerness and love in her eyes ruined him each time. How did he get so lucky to get the best woman in the world? She cherished him in so many ways, including now, kneeling half naked in front of him, pleasing him so earnestly. 

“Fuck,” he rasped, the pleasure coiling. “I bet you are dripping wet right now.”

Her whole face was flushed alongside her cleavage. It actually had surprised him the first time he had touched just how easily he could turn her on, but Mira was clearly someone who loved physical intimacy.

By the Maker, Delrin wanted to feel her; he wanted to spread her legs open and taste her and lick her mercilessly until she screamed and shivered.

He was getting closer and closer to the edge, and he didn’t even know whether he wanted to come now or whether he wished for her to stop him so he could watch her melt under his affections. 

“ _Mira_ ,” he warned, the warm knot of pleasure throbbing in his stomach, and she stopped, pulling away so rapidly that he clenched his jaw.

“ _Come here_ ,” he reached out his hand, but she just smiled, so beautiful and enticing. 

“Did I tell you you could touch me?”

No, she did not, and he almost growled at her remark, while Mira chuckled.

“Are you all right?” she asked, climbing back on his lap, holding onto him and kissing him passionately, and he finally, finally was able to reciprocate a bit, nudging her mouth to open, to let his tongue in, to let him taste at least that right now. 

“I’m good, honey,” he answered, eyes fixated on her swollen lips. 

Every single time without fail her skin reddened, patchy with arousal; her beautiful hair got disheveled. He had yet to do anything, and she already looked so bothered. 

“Good,” she replied. “Because this is just a start.”

Maker’s breath, he could feel the wetness and the heat of her rubbing on him, and it would be so easy for her to grab his cock and sink onto his length. 

“Mira, I can feel how ready you are. I want to please you, and I know you want to come—.”

“Oh, I will come,” she laughed, licking his throat. “You just watch.”

_Fuck._

“Mira—“

“Look at me,” she gently cupped his face. “I love you, you know that?”

“I love you, too.”

“And you’re doing so well.”

He loved the gentle praise.

Mira leaned on him, one hand on his shoulder, the other one sliding between her legs. He could have sworn he got a whiff of her arousal, and damn if he didn’t love that smell, if he didn’t want to press his face against her cunt and breathe it all in; to see the hair between her legs completely wet, to drench his beard in her juices, to hold her firm, because she loved it so much, and because she writhed and buckled whenever he got her good. 

The slightest frown appeared between her brows, as if she needed to focus on her pleasure. Andraste preserve him, now that he wasn’t the one doing it, he could stare at her face, taking in every whimper, every grimace.

His cock pulsated, his whole body hummed with need, but at this moment Delrin was transfixed by the woman in front of him; _his woman, his wife_ , his perfect sweet wife who could not stay still. Her thighs were trembling already, and she had trouble keeping steady, so she was angling towards him, seeking his body.

Well, he would offer to help, but he wanted her resolve to break a little, too. Mira could be very stubborn, but he had seen her beg before, and if he had to bet, he’d bet on himself to be more patient. 

“Will you be good if I let you play with my breasts?” she asked, breathless. 

His sweet, lovely Mira. He could be very nice now, but it was his birthday. 

“Yes,” he agreed. “If you let me taste your fingers.”

She laughed, blushing even more, and then she brought her hand near his mouth. Fuck, that smell. He had always loved doing it, but her scent was the absolute best, tangy and robust, and just… hers. Mira touched his lips, and then she let him suck her fingers clean. He would be damned if she wasn’t an absolute mess at the end of the night.

Her soft gasps filled the space between them when she stroked herself again, and even though he couldn’t see that, he could her face and finally, he could touch her too, drawing circles around her nipples, teasing her. Those breasts, so full that they wouldn’t fit into his large hands; soft, and heavy, pliant under his caresses. She was still brushing against his cock, and Delrin wondered if he would last even a couple minutes by the time she’d finally let him fuck her. 

“You like touching yourself, don’t you?” he asked.

“Y—yes,” she whimpered. 

How odd, he thought, that this was the first time he saw her pleasuring herself. Normally, he’d jump on the first opportunity to be the one to give it to her, but he couldn’t deny the view was delicious.

“Do you like when I do it?” he followed, gently squeezing her nipples. 

“ _Delrin_ , yes,” her voice cracked, and he could see that she was very, very close. “I like it more.”

What a joy to watch.

“I will make you come again, I swear,” he promised, absorbing it all, her pleasure, how her body craved him now. “Fuck, Mira, I know you’re close. Come for me, honey.”

She half-screamed, that raw, uninhibited sound that always dug deep into his desire and then just hugged him tight, arms around his neck. 

This time, he didn’t ask permission, just embraced her, warm and shivering.

Somehow, pleasure always made her smile in that lazy, comfortable way, and yes, each time that was the moment he was looking forward to. 

“I love you,” she said, full of tenderness.

“And I love you, how are you feeling?” he kissed her forehead, shiny from sweat. 

There was something particularly wonderful about Mira like that. Each time.

“Good,” she grinned, and he did too, even though his cock ached from want, leaking. “Not done with you yet.”

“Good,” he answered. “Because I haven’t even started with you.”

*************************

Her legs would hurt tomorrow, but this was worth it, and it was just a beginning, too. Delrin was so turned on, rock hard and ready, and part of her wanted to tell him to fuck her, but no, not yet. Mira wanted more, and he could give her more, and there was a determined, playful spark in his eyes. 

They stood up, he suddenly so tall in comparison. A tall, strong warrior, so eager to listen and to please. She couldn’t stop smiling.

Her very dutiful husband. 

“Bed,” she told him, grasping his hand and pulling him in until she landed on a comfortable mattress, half lying on her back, supporting herself on her elbows. Goodness, what a nice bed, a really lovely change from sleeping on a bedroll.

Delrin leaned on top of her, kissing her senseless, claiming her lips, his hands already eagerly exploring her body. He was just about to crawl over to get closer, when she interrupted him, placing a finger onto his mouth.

“A bed for me. I didn’t say you could join me,” Mira said, feeling bolder than ever, and hungry for more.

He glanced at her and smirked, letting out a deep breath.

“ _Kneel_ ,” she whispered.

He placed a kiss on her hand, one still covered in slick, and kneeled by the foot of the bed, looking at her with so much devotion that it took her breath away. There was no need to separate desire and love, for they were one and the same. 

“Well, you’re— _Ah_!,” she gasped when he grabbed onto her thighs and pulled her close to the edge, helping to place a pillow under her hips. 

“ _Oh_ ,” she murmured, “That was rather—“

“ _Needy_? You have no idea,” he brushed his lips against her knee, and then licked it, going higher, and higher, and higher.

His hands moved on her stomach and down, caressing the patch of red hair between her legs. His beard tickled the inner part of her thigh. Such an odd and lovely sensation. It teased almost too much, and not enough at the same time. Mira bit her lip, _waiting_. 

Delrin rubbed his face against her cunt, and fuck, it always felt so filthy and downright right, and she couldn’t help her sighs when he sniffed her, entirely shameless, as if she was the best thing he’d ever smelled.

“Mira,” he breathed. “Do you know how much I fucking love the way you smell? I would bathe in you if I could.”

It was so silly, and yet so sexy, and she melted once again. Everything he was doing to her now was wonderful, and she loved it, and Delrin knew it so well. 

That first lick, so slow and careful, made her hips jolt, but he held her in place, firm and gentle at the same time. It wouldn’t be her first climax tonight, so she was already primed, sensitive, whimpering.

Mira raised her head just to watch him as he hooked her legs across his shoulders. He was looking at her too, face buried deep between her thighs. On his knees, he revered her. Nothing had ever felt like that. Nothing could compare to the inexplicable things he could do with his mouth and his tongue. Nothing. _Fuck_. A moan escaped her, and she reached down to caress his head in a praise.

“You look like you belong,” she teased, and he grunted approvingly. 

It wouldn’t take long at all. There was helplessness in that pleasure, building like a wave, higher and higher, because fuck that, he _was so_ good, better than anything she could have done to herself, and he would not stop until she would come apart, barely able to move.

“Delrin,” she moaned, falling back into the mattress. “Just like that, please. Just like that.”

Delrin always listened, _always_ , treating her directions as a vow he was bound to keep, as if his honor relied on it, except that she had no doubt that he was getting off of it himself. 

He would not be spending nearly as much time between her legs, and with such enthusiasm if he didn’t love it. And he did. 

“Yes,” she chanted. “Oh. I—yes, Delrin, oh god, fuck, yes, please, please, just—“

Her orgasm exploded all over her body, powerful and loud, crushing. She almost couldn’t bear it, and yet she did, surrendering, letting the pleasure flow, and more wetness followed as she squirted. The sheer intensity made her tear up, and she needed a moment to catch her breath.

“That was beautiful,” he released her legs and caressed her sides in soothing motions.

Mira laughed, _happy._ He looked so pleased with himself, smiling, his beard utterly soaked. It was messy, and hot, and glorious.

“I love you,” she whispered, not knowing how else to say that she was his, and only his, forever. 

“I love you too, honey,” his hands moved on her stomach, touching so gently. “Do you think you can take another one? I am not going to last long at all once I am inside of you.”

“Maybe?” she frowned, and it was greedy, so fucking greedy, but Delrin had always let her be that way, because he loved giving her more than she needed. “ _Yes._ ”

“Good,” he said, voice like velvet. “I’d like to put my fingers inside of you. Is that all right?”

“Yes,” she nodded, sitting up, still shaking. “Oh, yes. Kiss me first? And let’s take off that damn nightgown.”

He crushed into her lips, letting her taste herself, not caring how sloppy they were at the moment. She took off the little negligee, tossing it carelessly aside, and he grasped onto her thighs, digging into her supple flesh, nibbling her neck. It was cruel to prolong it when he was so turned on, so she guided his hand between her legs.

*****************************

Mira only enjoyed fingering when she was in the right mood, usually after he had worked on her for a while and she had come at least once. Even then, she mostly wanted his cock, but there was no way fucking way Delrin could last long enough to make her climax like that tonight. 

He was beyond ready to feel the heat of her sweet cunt. _Soon_. In a moment. 

Damn if he didn’t have a lovely view. He curled his fingers, stroking her gently from inside, watching Mira make those little wonderful sighs. She was on her back again, eyes closed, body misted with sweat, and she was touching her breasts.

Sweet fucking Andraste. He knew so well that the second he’d put his tongue on her clit again, she would coil and tighten and sound way louder than this. 

“Please, Delrin, _please_ ,” she pleaded, as if he had ever denied her anything.

“Please what, sweet thing?”

“Your tongue, please, I’m begging you, oh-ah,” she moaned, straining when he licked her, barely applying any pressure.

He was more careful now, gentle. It wouldn’t take long, and it wouldn’t take much, and he kept flicking his tongue, fingers tapping that sensitive spot inside. 

Fuck, he needed her so badly. 

“ _Oh, yes,_ ” she whimpered softly, clenching around him and arching her back. 

_Yes._ Inside, she was burning. 

He was dying to enter her, to be one, to find his own release now. 

Mira looked wrecked by pleasure; hair messy, eyes sparkling, face and cleavage red, legs heavy, spread to the sides, revealing how willing she was to take him in. The perfect smile brightened her face; just for him. By the Maker, he loved her so much; he wanted her, and he needed her, he needed to spill inside of her.

“I wanted to ride you tonight,” she bit her lip, “but there is no way I can.”

“I got you,” he rasped. “Mira, I—“

“Yes, Delrin, fuck me, please, I want to feel you, _please_ —“

His own thighs were trembling when he finally stood up, and he couldn’t even tell if it was the excitement or all the strain from kneeling. Thank the sweet Maker that the bed was tall enough and he could stand by the edge, because he had no patience left. He just wanted to bury himself in her.

He was sensitive, almost painfully, so when he finally pressed the tip of his cock against her dripping cunt, Delrin pushed in gently, more for his own sake. He let out a loud moan, because after all this torturous teasing this was _everything_. 

“ _Oh,_ Delrin,” she breathed.

He held her legs up, flushed with his body and adjusted the angle, going deeper. After all her orgasms Mira was ripe for love, welcoming him.

“You don’t need to be so careful,” she encouraged him. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” he gritted, snapping his hips and thrusting steadily, watching her stretched on the bed, watching him, those glorious tits spilling to the sides and bouncing with every move. 

“You’ve been so good to me,” she gasped. “ _So good._ ”

“Mira,” he managed, overwhelmed by how hot, tight and wet she felt around his cock. “You feel— _incredible_.”

“You like that?”

“Yes, _oh_ , _yes_.”

Delrin was sweating, more of the rising pleasure than the effort itself. It was so intense, and he was panting and moaning, still hearing all her sweet noises and the wet sounds of their bodies joining.

Standing would let him last longer under normal circumstances, but tonight he wouldn’t be able to hold on even if he wanted to. Mira was home; his naughty, wonderful wife. 

“I love it,” she sighed. “I love all of this, I love everything I do to you, I love everything you do to me, I love your lips, I love your body, I love your cock, I love spreading my legs for you, I love when we fuck—“

“Fuck, honey, _please_ ,” he begged. “Say my name!”

“ _Delrin_ ,” she murmured, “ _Delrin, oh, yes, I love you_ —“

He spent inside of her, groaning louder than ever before, and the pleasure was so sharp, so sudden, so deep so it made his knees weak, and he froze from the burning hot ecstasy that took his breath away.

_Finally._

“ _Mira,_ ” he whispered, still stunned.

“ _Come here._ ”

Delrin pulled out, his muscles shaking slightly, and he collapsed next to her as she shifted on her side, knees curled.

“Happy birthday,” Mira said, and he chuckled, kissing the top of hear head. 

“That was quite a celebration,” he admitted, soaking in that relaxed, elated sensation. “Mira, you’re _fantastic_.”

“I am _ruined_ ,” she teased. “You ruined me. I hope you’re pleased with yourself.”

“I am pleased all over,” he smiled. 

“You know what gets to me?” She started giggling. “You look _fine_. A little sweaty, a bit messy, but you look fine. You look like you could grab your sword and go for a battle.”

“ _Tsk_ ,” he clicked his tongue. “I mean, if I had to—“

“Meanwhile, I feel ruined. My legs basically gave out and it will be a battle to cross the room.”

His laughter erupted, and Delrin felt blissfully happy.

“It’s not funny!” she protested, laughing louder and louder herself. 

He looked at Mira, really looked at her again, and love cut him to the core.

“It is a bit funny,” he kissed her again. “We ruined one thing for sure and it is that sad pillow. We have to give them more silver.”

“Oh yes, we have to. And I have to take a bath, like a proper bath.”

“No need to tell me, look at my beard.”

“ _Sorry_?”

“No, you’re not,” he grinned. “And neither am I. Do you still have that bath oil?”

“Yes. It’s not like we used it much in Emprise.”

“What do you say that we take a bath together, relax and go to sleep?”

“I’d say that you are the best husband.”

“Just what I like to hear. I love you, Mira. You really are the most generous wife. In more ways that one.”

“Mhm,” she purred. “I love you too, Delrin. Once again, _happy birthday_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! I've never written anything quite like that. ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
